1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display with enhanced display qualities.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display may include an array substrate, a facing substrate facing the array substrate and a liquid crystal layer between the array substrate and the facing substrate. The liquid crystal display may include a color filter for implementing images in color. Recently, liquid crystal displays include color filter on array (COA) substrate, that is, a structure where the color filter is provided on the array substrate.
Also, to prevent a misalignment from occurring in a process coupling the facing substrate where the COA substrate and a light blocking member are formed to the array substrate, research is being conducted on a black matrix on array (BOA) substrate that forms the light blocking member on the COA substrate. Also, a black column spacer BCS that forms a black matrix that blocks light and a column spacer that maintains a cell gap at the same time using the same material is being developed.
The black column spacer may include a light blocking portion and a cell gap retaining portion. The light blocking portion may block light, and the cell-gap retaining portion may maintain a cell gap of the liquid crystal display.
Meanwhile, the light blocking portion may be provided at a region of the liquid crystal display where light does not penetrate, that is, a non-transmissive light area. A part of the light blocking portion may be provided on a region where adjacent color filters overlap. The light blocking portion on the region where the color filters overlap may have a height higher than the other portion. Accordingly, a height difference between the light blocking portion of the region where the color filters overlap and the cell gap retaining portion may decrease.
The decrease in height difference between the light blocking portion and the cell gap retaining portion may cause active unfilled area (AUA) defects. Also, the cell gap of a liquid crystal cell may become non-uniform. Consequently, a problem of stain on the screen may arise.